Los corazones sólo vuelan de noche
by Alva Midgardian girl
Summary: Las puertas de la mansión se cierran y no puedes saber lo que pasa dentro, pero, ¿te has imaginado lo que hacen dos enamorados astutos y taimados acostumbrados a finjir? ¿Quieres saber que pasa entre ellos? Ven, te invito a enterarte. Adv. Ooc intencional


**1º Despegue.**

No, deja eso, ahora nadie está presente y no tienes que fingir que me tienes desprecio, incluso repulsión, por ser un chupasangre y además uno de tus criados. Tampoco está aquí Walter para que te amonesté con sus miradas inquisitorias…Yo sólo quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

"Ahora no, que tengo mil y un cosas en que pensar…" Esa es la respuesta. Yo me quedo parado mientras te paseas de un lado a otro cruzada de brazos, consumiendo tabaco.

"Son los malditos asuntos acerca de Millenium y esos locos hijos de perra…Neonazis mal nacidos, ¡cómo si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas con los vampiros genuinos, las ligas de licántropos en escocia, los ghouls de los barrios bajos….Ahora resulta esto! Yo no se a donde vamos a parar…" Dejo que te desahogues. Ya se que este no es momento y que seguramente no hay manera para decírtelo, pero es que presiento que más delante, en los días que siguen, ya no habrá modo alguno, ya no habrá tiempo, ni espacio para hallarme contigo con la suficiente calma para decirte que…

"¡Los malditos alemanes salidos no se de que agujero! ¡Los vampiros artificiales! ¡Ese cabrón megalómano al mando de esas tropas amenazando con invadirnos!" Diste un manotazo en el escritorio, "¡¿Pero te das cuenta?! ¿Quién carajos se cree esa bola de sebo? ¡¿Qué Inglaterra es un chiquero para alojar cerdos?! … ¡A este paso todo se va a ir a la mierda!"

Respiras apoyada en el escritorio y las cenizas caen como nieve sobre la madera…"No sé Alucard…la verdad es que no sé que va a pasar", y levantas esos ojos azules y me miras interrogante, como suplicando que te prediga el futuro y te diga, "todo va a estar bien, al final los que se van a hundir en mierda hasta el cogote son ellos…" Y sí, te lo digo textualmente mientras que tomas asiento y mueves la cabeza afirmativamente y suspiras de alivio; es que necesitabas que alguien te diera esa fuerza moral y me hace feliz que lo busques en mi.

Ahora te veo tan abatida y atribulada…Miras al vacío como recapitulando y reflexionando…te estas mostrando humana y es como si te desnudaras el alma.

Tú nunca harías tal cosa en una asamblea o durante una misión, jamás te mostrarías ansiosa, preocupada, mucho menos abrumada frente a las tropas, frente a tus camaradas de la mesa redonda; nunca hay nada dentro de ti cuando no hace falta; cuando haces tu trabajo eres una doncella de hierro y sólo a muy pocos nos asiste el privilegio de verte cual en verdad eres; un ser humano.

Pero no te digo nada de eso, sólo tomo asiento frente a tu escritorio y te alabo, te aseguro que vencerás a cualquier enemigo; pues para eso me tienes a mí, ¡a mí! El rey y señor de los vampiros. Que nada podría salirte mal. Y conversamos unos minutos más acerca de la amenaza del _Last Batallion,_ como dos buenos amigos y en ratos, como una alumna a su maestro. Sabes que soy hombre de guerra, que lo he sido desde hace cientos de años y tomas en cuenta mis consejos, entonces no soy el sirviente, me transformo en algo más; soy el guerrero, el estratega, incluso el político y te hago falta, ¡ambos nos hacemos tanta falta! Que si hace medio siglo alguien me hubiera dicho que una mocosa me iba llevar a la "calle de la amargura" en un tronar de dedos, me hubiese reído hasta vomitar.

Tan ensimismados en nuestra charla estamos, tan absortos en las cosas que te digo y me preguntas, que no nos damos cuenta de lo mucho que el tiempo pasa y tan sólo los sonidos de los relojes de idéntico sonar a la torre de Westminster nos hacen caer en cuenta: es ya la media noche.

"¡Qué barbaridad! Es muy tarde ya", te levantas de súbito mirando la carátula en tu pulso y sin decir nada más te encaminas a la puerta dejándome sentado, olvidado, rezagado, pero yo no iba a permitir que ese instante se nos fuera, que después de unas horas el sol despuntara en el horizonte y todo el trabajo y las preocupaciones del mundo y la guerra misma sepultaran los ratos de asueto y me quedara con esto tan importante que tengo para decirte. Por lo que sin perder más tiempo:-¡Espera, Integra no te vayas! Por favor, no te…

-¿Qué?- te volteas a verme, al parecer realmente habías olvidado mi propósito- ¿de qué…?

-Vine aquí por que tengo que preguntarte una cosa.

-Es cierto- te pasas la mano por la frente, haces memoria- ¿y qué es?

-Integra…la guerra se acerca….

-Dime algo que no sepa…

-La guerra se acerca, una era, lo se, está a punto de terminar junto con quien sabe cuantas cosas, con quien sabe cuanto de la realidad que ahora conocemos.

-Cierto…

-Muchas cosas van a pasar y otras tantas cambiaran para siempre y sin remedio- entonces de verdad comienzo a sentirme nervioso, enciendo un cigarrillo, te miro directo a los ojos, ¡y no seque cara puse! Que das pasos atrás, regresas al interior del despacho, te acercas a mi- y yo…yo no se que cosas serán, ni hasta que punto.

-¿No acabas de decirme que todo va a salir bien?

-Eso espero y creo. Pero el futuro puede que no sea tan clemente con nuestro destino, Integra, ¡esto es una guerra! Nos aproximamos a ella y luego…yo no se.

-Habla claro de una vez.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros cuando todo esto acabe?

Y tú mirada se tensa, tus puños se aprietan, tu expresión se torna lívida y desbaratada. Es que, ¿no lo habías pensado? ¿No lo habías considerado? O… ¿no querías que te preguntara? No querías que la cuestión, la perspectiva ante una importante decisión fuera puesta sobre la mesa como las cartas del poker al final del juego.

-Sí, este es, en cierto modo, el final del juego, y….-dices y yo para mis adentros pensaba, ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué decidirás? ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Qué, dímelo por favor, dime qué?

-Alucard yo…- te agachas, alzas la mirada, te vuelves a agachar y ahora eres tú la que enciende otro cigarrillo, la que va a hacia la puerta y se pone nerviosa y se asoma al pasillo y mira en ambas direcciones, regresa, cierra con pasador la puerta y va directo a mi, frunciendo el seño con preocupación, con desesperación, con…ahora lo veo, desdicha- ¡yo no lo se! En verdad no lo se.

De pie a escasos diez centímetros separada de mi, tu pecho sube y baja por que tu corazón atribulado ya no puede con tantas presiones y tanta pantomima, "soy la mujer de hierro, mi corazón es yerto, no siento nada", y lo mismo me pasa a mi, lo mismo consume mis adentros; finjo, me pongo la mascara de la indolencia, de la crueldad y la indiferencia suprema ante todo lo que nos rodea, ¡somos un par de idiotas jugando a ser frígidos del alma! Pero no hay nada más lejano de la realidad, ¡y ahora!...

-Yo no se que va a pasar, ¡no se si vayamos a sobrevivir!- y una lagrima ahogada se produce en tus ojos, la misma que apresuras a limpiar con vergüenza antes de que resbale, y le siga otra y otra más y después, Dios te libre, no vayas a poder contenerlas.

-¡Claro que vamos a sobrevivir, tonta!- y aunque mi corazón también se llena de incertidumbre, mi auto reflejo es sonreír de buena gana y sin pensarlo nada, ni un poco, te rodeo con mis brazos y te atraigo hacia mi y te abrazo; te tengo contra mi pecho, tus manos también rodean mi espalda, tu mejilla se recuesta en mi hombro, tus ojos se cierran- nada demasiado malo ha de pasar con nosotros, ¿qué no ves que somos los "buenos" de esta historia?

Y en medio de tu angustia te ríes, miro tu sonrisa entre esas lágrimas que necias, a fin de cuentas se empeñaron en escapar de tus ojos.

-Y los "buenos" siempre ganan- repites siguiendo la broma- pero, ¡qué "buenos" de porquería somos!

-Sí, pero a fin de cuentas el caballero siempre consigue ganar el amor de la dama, por muy alta que sea la torre, por muy mortal que sea el enemigo…

-Al final, sí, al final…aunque, si ganan, si pierden, ¿qué más habrá para nosotros? ¡Nadie lo va a justificar jamás! ¿Es qué tendremos que fingir todo el tiempo y para siempre?

Sí, siempre fingir y es la maldita comedia; haces que no te importo, actúas muy bien el papel ante todos los demás al extremo que nos creen. Creen en lo que a simple vista ven sus ojos, lo que a simple vista demostramos, no ven más allá, no saben lo que pasa detrás de esa puerta de madera cuando está bien cerrada, no saben lo que pasa entre las paredes de está mansión. Sólo algunos se han atrevido a insinuarlo, a imaginarlo y deducirlo, pero no a asegurarlo por que somos excelentes actores con mascaras bien puestas para la dramatización sobre el escenario que siempre está puesto y las luces que siempre están apuntándonos y el público que nunca deja de observarnos.

-No será para siempre, buscaremos un modo, una forma- te lo digo en serio.

-Lo he pensado tantas veces, lo he considerado hasta el cansancio….este secreto pronto podría alzarse a voces…

-¿Acaso te da vergüenza? ¿Sientes vergüenza de haberte enamorado de un jodido chupasangre?

-No…-me miras como si estuviera preguntando una obviedad- No me jodas con eso, ¡sabes que en dado caso me importa un carajo lo que vayan a pensar! Yo cumplo con mi deber, ¡hago hasta lo imposible y más por llevar a cabo mis misiones, por defender a este país y mantener el secreto de nuestra existencia! Entonces, ¡a todos les debe valer un carajo lo que hago y dejo de hacer con mi vida privada!

Para entonces ya te has liberado de mi abrazo y me das la espalda y te sobas las sienes, pensativa.

-¿De verdad no te importa en nada? ¿De verdad no te importa nadie?

-¿Qué acabo de decir?... ¿Hay un eco por aquí?

-Yo sólo quiero saber si esos nadies, ¿involucran también a tu viejo mayordomo?

Te pasmas, te tensas, levantas el rostro, dices sin voltear:-Walter es como un padre para mí…pero si lo entiende bien, sino, que mal…será su problema.

Y yo sé que ese viejo quiere algo más que ser un padre para ti, y jamás me ha inspirado confianza, pero no te lo digo:-Sabes bien que todos condenarían esto, pero por ello, quiero saber, ¿qué quieres, que piensas hacer tú al respecto?

Tus ojos se alzan, se clavan en mi, yo caminó hacia ti, vuelvo a tocarte. Y tomo tu barbilla, acercó mí aliento, el tuyo choca contra el mío:-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer con nosotros?

Las miradas se cruzan, las respiraciones se confunden; frío y calor, humedad que ya puedo sentir, el olor a tu saliva que ya olfateo. Mis manos se pasean subiendo por tus mejillas, mis dedos se atoran en los cabellos de tu nuca, tus falanges se resbalan por mi pecho, se cuelgan alrededor de mi cuello y creo que tus ganas de hablar quedan mermadas, bastante mermadas por que los centímetros se han consumido entre nosotros de una forma en que...si hablo de nuevo, si me muevo, si te mueves un poco….yo te voy a…

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? Ah, es un fic que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, de hecho escribí los primeros párrafos desde hace muchos meses pero que por una u otra cosa nunca continué hasta ahora que me está gustando como está quedando.

La idea. Realmente ahora me salgo de mi propio guión, pues los que han leido mis historias se podrán dar cuenta que todas siguen un hilo o concordancia, está vez quise salirme de esa realidad y ese planteamiento y hacerlo diferente, ver las cosas de manera diferente, algo así como un "behind the escenes" . Eso es lo que planteo, es es lo que pienso y siento cuando leo el manga. Ya saben, que esos dos se estaban haciendo sonsos con respecto a lo suyo, ¿no les parece que se entendían demasiado bien? Yo la verdad pienso que Integra, la verdadera Integra, no la que pensamos los fans, sino la que pensó Hirano, tiene de remilgosa lo que yo de monja, XDDD y que Alucard es un sentimentaloide que no teme mostrar lo que siente (sino, vean como se pone a chillar sin empacho), punto XD.

El título, pues bueno, lo saqué de una historieta de uno de mis moneros favoritos, el mexicano Manuel Ahumada.

La razón, ¡está vez el capitulo de mi long fic está un poco difícil de estructurar! Necesito un relax para seguir con más ganas, 8D. Hoy decidí poner las últimas correcciones y publicarlo, esta que es la noche de un día muy atareado en que estoy realmente cansada, pero como yo descanso "haciendo adobes", lo terminé y decidí cortarlo en esa parte justamente para que se queden pensando, jejeje.

No será un long fic, a lo más será un three chapter, ¡así que digan que piensan al respecto!

Muchos saludos, hasta la próxima.


End file.
